


W H O ?

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: im so tired that i dont want to write summary.





	W H O ?

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 WHO？
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP RK-900/Gavin Redd 微量警探组 
> 
> 分级 NC-13 
> 
> 警告 双重身份AU 私设比较多 欢乐向 
> 
> 作者的话 是跟 @实也 一起讨论出来的结果啦XD，想了很多还是写了出来
> 
> 这篇文真的是很曲折，非常曲折。本来想作为宝贝儿的生贺，但是因为要赶稿所以没写，紧接着写完第一篇的时候电脑就被偷了（面无表情）现在在课上找了个时间再次写了一遍x
> 
> 希望大家会喜欢新坑XD，天生一对还有cookie其实我已近写完了
> 
> btw，调驯打算这个周末更新（如果我没有项目要参加的话，如果我控制得住自己不写垃圾的话（

阅读愉快

 

 

 

00

“今天，赛博来福公司的原董事长，最大的股份掌握者，也是核心技术的研究者，伊利亚·卡姆斯基正式将位置转移给自己的儿子，儿子的名字为理查德·卡姆斯基。最初多数股东持有不同的意见，不同意的原因是这个人出现的毫无原因，但是最后依旧是同意转让。对外，赛博来福的股票出现了较大的起伏，可是大多数人仍旧采取乐观的态度。至于卡姆斯基的儿子，理查德·卡姆斯基到底是何许人，为何有能力担任这项工作，现在我们有请相关的专家来解读……”

“真他妈的无聊。”盖文翻了一个白眼将面前的浮板电视给关闭了，窝在茶几上的猫咪似乎是同意他的说法慵懒的叫了一声，盖文随手抄起沙发上的外套准备走去上班。这个消息早就爆炸了好几天，相关的新闻不断地强奸着盖文的生活，包括他的APP以及任何一个谈话的空间。虽然盖文没有去刻意了解，但是光是这样他都能大概知道这些人这几天蹦跶着什么狗屁东西。

伊利亚·卡姆斯基早早的退休，据说是跟着自己的妻子克洛伊正式跑到南极区做调查，养起了企鹅，真的是非常有情趣的事情。而赛博来福是一个著名的仿生人AI智能公司，其供应全世界的仿生人，不管是什么型号什么种类什么外表，只要有需求的话他们都可以做到。创始人就是伊利亚·卡姆斯基，掌握核心技术的也是伊利亚·卡姆斯基，他可以说是这个年代的风云人物。曾经在不少的八卦杂志上看到相关的报道，着实想不明白这个死宅男到底是怎么一天暴富的，还能娶到一名年轻貌美的女士。

似乎是因为公司财政还是相关专利的原因，卡姆斯基跟大股东之一，曾经是卡姆斯基技术指导员的阿曼达给争论了起来。似乎是为了避风头才会如出一辙，不少人议论卡姆斯基会等到风波过后回来将自己的傀儡儿子给一脚踢开，继续掌握着大权。但是谁都说不清楚后面利益条的问题，复杂程度让盖文这个数学极差的男子嫌恶的翻了一个白眼。

关于卡姆斯基的儿子，被不少媒体评论为“卡姆斯基的傀儡”，也就是理查德·卡姆斯基，盖文不由得咧嘴冷笑了一下，他在电视上看过这个家伙的采访。相关的资料少的可怜，出现在电视节目上的家伙呆头呆脑的，可笑的是，还穿着绿色的西装，认真的吗？

头发乱糟糟的并且有些长，同时带着一个厚重的眼镜，说话还有点软软的，不知道是怎么回事，毫无任何CEO的模样，反而倒是有一副死宅男天天搓游戏的模样。果然是有其父必有其子。

不对，他应该是私生子，他们猜测谈论到，从未听过相关的消息突然冒出来了一个儿子，并且怎么看也不像是卡姆斯基基因的。这个大家伙看起来也有个一米九的样子，挺结实的，一个傻大个。盖文冷哼了一声，拐角来到了他最喜欢的咖啡厅，冒着寒风推门进去，在上那个狗屁的值班之前他得要喝一杯咖啡让自己昨晚宿醉的余烬给压下去。

出奇的人多，盖文推开门的时候低声咒骂道。他从不知道这家咖啡厅可以挤满那么多人，该死，这又不是那群傻女人喜欢堆在一块的星巴克，干嘛要将这里挤的如同一个沙丁鱼罐头。想要抽烟冷静一下，但是手只是摸到香烟的盒子之后就怏怏松开了，里面的女人是真的多，年龄层似乎跨度挺大的，怎么了？盖文疑惑地站在了队伍的末端，漫不经心地打量着今天的奇特场景。

好的，他从那些话语里还夹杂着粉红色泡泡的对白里知道发生了什么事情。今天吧台来了一位新的咖啡调配师，似乎还是一个帅哥，非常帅的那种。真他妈的惊了，盖文只能表达这个操蛋的想法，到底是什么人能像是一坨狗屎一样吸引着如同苍蝇一般烦人的女人源源不断的涌进来，放心，这群脑子里只有脱脂牛奶的女人似乎并不能体会到咖啡杏仁和茉莉香味的美妙，她们可能只能看到新的咖啡师的皮囊。

他感觉很不妙，不知为何，盖文的右眼皮一直在跳动着。他一直都不相信这些狗屎的运势东西，但是警探的第六感告诉他，这个担心似乎不是空穴来风。盖文并不算矮，他只要稍微踮起自己的脚尖伸长脖子，就能越过那群脑袋看到她们在激动个啥劲头。可惜的是，什么都没有看到，这有一群女子装模作样的品尝着刚刚磨好的咖啡，假装在行的高谈阔论着。似乎那个咖啡师进去休息了。

“早上好，李德警探。看样子你昨晚又他妈的喝到断片了。”他和这名叫做洁西卡的收银员已经认识了许久，每天他们都会在这家咖啡厅里见面。盖文哼了一声作为应答，右鼻翼上穿了孔的女子挑眉拿起了一个杯子，问道，“老规矩？美式冰咖啡加多层奶油，在撒上点巧克力脆？不得不说，你这个口味是真的小女生，你要不尝试下我们新的？”

回过神的盖文点了点脑袋，然后又嫌恶的摇了摇脑袋，蓝血混咖啡是什么奇特的玩意？在洁西卡熟练地写下要求，盖文犹豫了一下还是问道，“你们今天是请了哪个大明星，那么多人。”洁西卡抬起脑袋，咧开一边的嘴用笔指了指那边的吧台，笑道，“只是来了个新的咖啡师，只是长得比较帅比较高大，嗯哼，我听艾德文那个小贱货说人家还是单身。也不知道是不是店长昨天嗑嗨了，做了下小小的宣传，咯，就变成现在这个样子了。老天，她们到底是有多么的饥渴，万一人家是个基佬呢？”

“老天，就算他是基佬我也会过来的好吗？得了吧，你又是怎么知道人家是基佬的？”身后的一名排队的女子发话道，盖文背对着她朝着洁西卡翻了一个巨大的白眼，洁西卡耸了耸肩膀，没有理会这名女子突然的插入对话，“盖文，你知道吗，我们换店长了。艾米她把店转让出去了，但是至于新店长是谁我是真的不知道。”

“那艾米呢？今天我怎么没看见这个小混蛋。”盖文问道，洁西卡眨了眨眼，“她今天休息了，嗑多了昨晚，需要休息一下，真不知道你们人类怎么想的，通过红冰法律。”紧接着瞳眸一扫付款完毕，盖文拿起小票刚想要离开的时候，听到洁西卡朝着旁边吼道，“克里斯，将那个进去休息的小处男的屁股给老娘踢出来，也不看看现在外面忙成什么鬼样子了，该死的。”

此时此刻的盖文还没有反应过来，他慢悠悠的挪到了吧台等待着自己的咖啡，时不时看看手机以确保缇娜随时跟她通报福勒是否来查岗的信息。他很喜欢这家咖啡厅，如果是一年半前，盖文可能会跳脚的大声骂道这家新开的咖啡厅就是一坨糟糕的狗屎，一个给剥夺人类工作权利的仿生人所提供的温室。

但是在现在这个仿生人和人类拥有同样平等人权的社会里，这个咖啡厅早就做到了仿生人和人类共用并且相处融洽，是一个不错的典范。在这个咖啡厅里，能在那个电子显示屏上看到不少特意为仿生人调配的各种口味的蓝血，说句老实话，盖文其实很想试试看这是什么味道。刚刚跟他聊天的洁西卡就是一个仿生人，如果她不亲口告诉盖文可能盖文真的看不出来。

身旁突然多了许多人，似乎整个咖啡厅那些脑袋里冒着粉红泡泡的女子都朝这里涌来吧台了，把盖文吓得想要拔枪示意，怎么说这名警探今天真的是过于警惕了。盖文懊恼的发现自己并不能这么做。他被夹在人堆里手里还倔强的抓着那一张长长的小票，面无表情的盯着那个慢慢走出来的人影。

噢，该死的。盖文感觉自己不祥的预感越来越强大了，比星球大战系列里任何场景的都要强烈。想要转身逃跑，没有任何的原因，单纯的想要骂娘然后头也不回的溜掉，可是人的确是有点多，他觉得这样下去可能自己要腾空了，这比纽约的地铁还要令人无所适从。于是他决定还是选择臭着一张脸看着那个熟悉的身影越来越靠近。

“李德警探，我没有想到能在这里见到你。”那个臭小子今天穿戴者一件明显不合身的棕黑色咖啡围裙，手里还拿着刚刚调配好的咖啡朝着盖文的方向递过去。一旁的女士小声的讨论着谁叫做李德警探，盖文低声咒骂了几句该死的上帝之后，还是选择伸手将这个咖啡给接了过来，转身想要离开的时候就听到旁边一位女士带有责备意思的说道，“先生，你得跟别人说谢谢。仿生人现在不再是你的奴隶了，你不能像是指挥一个奴隶一样对待别人，这是非常不文明的。”

“是的，我遇到这些人都是直接选择报警，那些不知天高地厚的人真的是讨厌极了。”妹妹，别指桑骂槐，盖文握住咖啡杯的力度微微加重，老子他妈的就是警察，你们怎么突然这么喜欢多管闲事了。盖文深呼吸了一口气，努力的将自己的恶言恶语给压了回去，再次转过身朝着这个傻大个挤了一个笑容，几乎是咬牙切齿的回复，“是啊，太，巧了。谢谢你了，奈因斯。”

说完这句话之后，盖文喝了一口咖啡发现这个家伙泡的还真的是不错，他打断了另外一个女人对奈因斯的询问，完美的收获了抱怨声，“小家伙，你怎么就出现在这里了，嗯？不用训练了吗最近？果然让里奥那个笨蛋去管理你们是上层做过的最傻逼的决定。”

“现在属于假期时间，李德警探，我选择出来打工，以填补一下家用。”奈因斯朝着盖文眨了眨眼，真的是诡异，盖文愣是看出了讨好卖乖的意味，那双眼睛总是有种魔力会让他的心率稍稍有些不齐。他干咳嗽了几声，假装自己并不是脸红的那个，摆了摆手以示意奈因斯别靠近，“噢好孩子哦，不错不错。行了，再见。我要回去上班了，你知道的，成为一个警探呢，有很多该死的工作是需要做的。天，谁把暖气开的那么足，老子热的要熟透了。”

“请问，李德警探，”操，这个对话还有完没完了？盖文气呼呼的再次转过身双手抱怀的盯着面前的仿生人看到，“什么时候你会再次回来管理带领我们呢？我——我们都挺想念你的。”老天爷，盖文感觉今天自己的坏心情变得更加的糟糕了，他从奈因斯那张一本正经的，不容许你拒绝我的强硬脸庞里找不出一个拒绝。  
他抓了抓后脑勺，着实想不要要怎么回答，朝着奈因斯比了一个中指，说道，“操你的，小家伙。我可没那么有空回来带你们好吗，里奥很好欺负，我回来了可能你们要哭，别忘了当时你们这群小混蛋是怎么求着我别继续训练下去的。别想我回去，傻逼。”

以避免奈因斯发问接而引发下一个对话，盖文心虚的直接拨开了人群走了出去，完全无视了女士们的娇嗔怪罪。推门而出的时候还听到洁西卡朝着他响亮的吹了一个口哨，老天，他差点就要骂回去了。为了不要迟到，他加快步伐像是逃离一般远远地走了出去，却没有看见奈因斯看到他消失在人群当中之后，就在女士们可惜的眼神和叹息声中再次回到休息室里了。

 

01

这绝对是盖文有史以来最惨的一天。

这名警探现在立刻就想冲出他们局长极富有情趣意味的玻璃房办公室，然后跑回家里卷在自己的沙发毯里吃起水果麦片加酸奶，沾着最喜欢的草莓酱甜甜圈，看最新的少年泰坦出击。他忍耐了好久才没有让自己大声咆哮出来，此时此刻盖文感觉自己的确得掏出手机给傻逼的里奥点赞，还要夸赞他，噢是的你他妈都说对了，今天老子运气真他妈的不好，以后每天睡前我都要他妈的看那个狗屎运势了。

只见到他们的探长，福勒将自己的眼镜摘了下来，随手在键盘上敲打了几下之后对盖文说道，“还有一件事，盖文·李德，从今天开始，你和里奥负责相关仿生人警员的培训以及管理工作，相关的文件我已经发送到你的电脑上了。你今天有时间抓紧去看看，你大概还有半个月的时间，等到他们放假完毕你得跟着一起回去报道。你是有经验的，其他的我觉得没有什么必要再跟你说，有什么不懂得地方可以问相关的人员。”

“……”盖文感觉自己的太阳穴要爆炸了，他将怒气压在了小腹窝着牙槽说道，“为什么又是我去？”很好，这一次他可没有说任何一句的脏话，作为奖励福勒应该告诉他不好意思看错人名了。然而并没有发生，福勒微微往后靠着松软的椅背，“上级对你上次的带领表现非常的满意，我都不敢相信，李德，你知道吗，你的好评率是所有警探中排名第一的，并且远超第二名差不多十三个百分点，惊喜吗。”

那群小崽子是有抖M的潜质吗？盖文着实想不明白自己到底做了什么伤天害理的事情，让他们如此报复自己。并且刚刚福勒那句话怎么听都应该是一句陈述句。他上前一步走到福勒的桌子旁边，尽量用听起来最为平和的语气说道，“这其中是不是夹杂着报复心理？我感觉这个所谓的，操—呃，我说这个好感排名是不是存在暗箱操作的行为？我觉得我达不到……”

“够了，李德，这是一个机会。”福勒将眼镜重新带上，“我可不想让我们分局在这次总考核里处于弱势，并且上级是这么命令的我也没有任何的办法，我也很吃惊你居然可以拿到第一名，这简直比我听到2012要地球末日还要令我震惊。好了，如果没有什么其他的问题的话我们可以结束这个话题了吗？至于你到底做了什么，你自己的心里应该是最清楚的。”

“安德森，你这是有多开心？这是工作场合我希望你能严肃一点，虽然我不指望你和贾斯丁他们仿生人一样很好的控制住自己的面部表情。”福勒敲了敲桌子，打断了盖文和汉克两人之间的眼神交流，他揉了揉自己发疼的太阳穴，已经做好了面前酒鬼的一个怒吼，真的是让人放心不下，“安德森，你高兴地太早了。下一个任务安排，汉克·安德森，和盖文一样，也得去参与这个项目，和里奥一起组成三人组。相关的文件我也发到了你的电脑上了。”

“什——么？他妈的我为什么要跟这个混蛋一起共事？操你妈屁眼的。”汉克瞬间就吼了出来，盖文则是耸了耸肩膀做出一副无所谓的样子，“我其实也很不赞同这个愚蠢的决定，但是他们似乎是有自己独特的想法，可惜我的几次反驳都被驳回了。安德森，我希望你能在公共场合注意一下你的言辞，下次这么说的话这个月的奖金直接扣光，虽然也没剩下多少了。。”

“对了，我要提醒你一句，安德森，”福勒敲了敲桌子示意这两个家伙给自己消停一会，“你比盖文要好的多，你有选择拒绝的权力。安静，我还没说完。但是，你的死对头，FBI的某人也会参与监督这个案件，当然，至于他是谁我就点到为止了。你也可以选择现在退出，对此我没有任何的意见。可是关于他，是怎么看待你中途退出的，我可不好把握。总的来说，决定权还是在你的手上。”

“如果没有任何问题的话，散会。”福勒双手交叠的望着他们稀稀拉拉的走出了自己的办公室，盖文似乎已经忘记了自己还得接管这个项目，现在正忙着幸灾乐祸地嘲笑汉克。最后他们还是回到了自己的办公桌上十分无奈的看着面前的文件，一副死鱼眼盯着面前的白纸黑字。

福勒站在玻璃后面能清楚的看到盖文在看完之后直接起身出去抽烟冷静了，他没有一拳打爆面前新配的电脑，福勒感觉他出去抽烟摸鱼也是无可厚非的。而汉克，他似乎又偷偷借着什么借口偷偷跑出去到某个流动餐车那里吃那些垃圾食品了。

 

02

非常的糟糕，现在盖文的心情操蛋极了。他以为自己能完全摆脱这个愚蠢的项目，好好地做一个警探，他之前就不应该傻乎乎的为了带薪的假期同意接受这个任务的，好了，现在可好了。此时此刻被下了“死缓”的盖文，哪怕是让他去资料室里整理文书工作他都愿意。不久之前，他才从那个愚蠢的基地里跑回来，路上还和里奥大笑着互相拍着对方的肩膀发誓再也不要回去了，虽然说里奥是最早被踢回去的，似乎还是卡尔偷偷摸摸动的手脚。

真的被奈因斯那个贱人一语说中，盖文猛吸了一口烟，慢慢的吐了出来，望着那缥缈着的烟雾，似乎冷静了不少。他的确想不明白自己为什么能达到好感度第一名，如果说好相处的话，盖文·李德可能一辈子都和这三个字靠不上边。别看他的身高，看看他鼻梁上以及眉角处的伤疤，不耐烦的眼神，深深的黑眼圈，他简直就是一个随时要炸开的火药桶，威力极大，只要稍稍靠近可能迸溅出来的火花能灼伤人。

盖文·李德到底做了什么？他也不知道，怎么回忆，他只是做好了自己的本分工作，让他们乖乖的听从自己的指挥命令，身上专门用来对待仿生人的警棍从来就没有离开过，谁要是不服从指令他就会把那个家伙给直接关机，再有甚者直接打到去更换；粗口简直就像是放烟花一样一句接着一句不带重样的，里奥曾经吐槽过他简直可以去出演《肖申克的救赎》里的狱警，其实《飞越疯人院》里的似乎也不错。

总而言之，他可不应该出现在好感度第一的位置上，他思考了半天，第一根都被他吸完之后他得出了一个结论，这群仿生人当时的程序数据肯定他妈的出了问题，一个天大的问题。将未灭的烟屁股给踩灭之后，他叼起第二根烟，却在擦亮打火机的那一瞬间犹豫了一下，因为他再次想到了今天早上那名叫做奈因斯的臭小子，这个臭家伙简直就是盖文的厄运报道机。

这个家伙，型号不明，当时收到档案的时候盖文还吐槽过这一点，大家都有型号，有姓氏有名字，就这个家伙单一的叫做奈因斯，身后光秃秃的，还不带型号。档案上显示的异常化的地点以及出厂地似乎还是中西部某个农场里，那个地方盖文好奇的去定位寻找了一下，似乎是一大片玉米地。好吧。应该还是人类自己私底下出于某种私利拼接而成的某种仿生人，反正赛博来福里是找不到相匹配的型号。

他身材高大，并且总是板着一张脸，似乎是那个地方比较穷苦所以没能给他购买一些比较好的零件，导致他没有过多的表情表现；同时不太喜欢讲话并且说话内容单一，语调相当的冷漠，一副公事公办的样子，嗯，能理解，好一点的系统更新可能对于设计他的人而言可能是难以支付。

行了，这一系列就足以非常完美的解释了他在中西部农场“成长”，你看看他的力度以及他那傻乎乎的样子，完全就是用来搬运东西以及管理牲畜的。合情合理，不容置疑。

似乎是跟外界的系统不太一样的缘故，在学院基地里他总是一个人，再加上他高大的身材，愣是营造了一种鹤立鸡群的感觉。盖文当时第一眼就注意到他了，不知什么原因，可能是从来没见过这么……土的仿生人吧，被拉出去跳社会摇是要被说莫得灵魂的那一种。他也说不出来什么感觉，反正就是挺奇怪的，而这个仿生人也注意到了他们新的导师兼管理员，总而言之，那三个月是盖文不想要去回忆的日子，因为那段日子奇奇怪怪的。

说不出来的感觉，盖文擦亮了打火机点燃了香烟，幽幽的吐着烟圈，他感觉到奈因斯那双冷蓝色眼睛后面隐藏着什么不为人知的秘密，但是似乎除了他本人之外没有任何一个人知道。在过去的三个月里，不知道为何盖文觉得自己他妈的就像是一个思春的，处于恋爱期的年轻人。

操，这种感觉当他跟初恋闹掰了之后就没有过了。老子会喜欢上一个仿生人？还是一个……那么土的那么令人讨厌的仿生人？真他妈的好笑，盖文再次吸了一口烟，他只是单纯的跟这个玉米地里出来的仿生人关系比较好罢了，所谓的暧昧也只是自己乱想的。

他静静地在外面吸完了第二根香烟之后回到了警局，一屁股坐下来的那一瞬间就看到了桌面上的那一杯咖啡，那杯今早从奈因斯手里接过来的咖啡。不得不说，他挑起一边的眉毛随便点开了相关的任务面板，这有点太巧了，这个家伙怎么就出现在他家附近，他最喜欢的咖啡厅附近？但是他却没有任何的证据来证明这是有意为之，他还没有想过在除了基地之外的地方遇到奈因斯这个臭小子。随意滑动着面板，最后在同意接受项目的那个选项里点了确认。

鬼迷了心窍，他将那杯已经融化了的，奶油黏糊的融入在棕褐色液体里的咖啡给拿到了嘴边，抿了一口，那苦涩以及奶油甜蜜浓腻的感觉让盖文满意的发出了一哼哼声，不得不承认，这个小家伙还是泡的一手好咖啡，可比那些愚蠢的咖啡师随便乱调配好多了，去他妈休息室里的速溶咖啡。

突然之间，有个想法像是闪电一般在他的脑内炸开了，让盖文差点从椅子上摔了下来。可是盖文冷笑了一声将其给消灭了，他居然会觉得这个乡下来的土孩子是新的店主，也许是今天受到了太多的惊吓，让他操蛋的第六感直接失灵报废了，或者怕是昨晚和安德森喝多了到现在还没清醒。

说到和汉克那个老酒鬼喝多了，盖文不由得朝着汉克的方向看过去。眼神刚翻越大山还没来得及落在汉克的身上，就听到老酒鬼闷闷的，像是威胁一般说道，“收起你怜悯的臭眼神，小贱人，如果你想要吃我枪子儿的话。对了，买一送一服务，要是你觉得你还没从昨晚醉酒里清醒的话，我可不介意在你那张’俊脸’上多留下一些线条，我倒是他妈的清醒的不得了。”

 

TBC


End file.
